What if?
by Werewolf not a goldenretriever
Summary: Simabelle has an accident in front of Simon's mom, what will happen when she figures out that he is a vampire? a woman that knows nothing about the down world, or the shadow world, finds out in about two seconds flat. discontinued.
1. prologue

**(A/N): This is just a prologue, mostly a filler, and I promise it will get better! These chapters are mostly Simabelle, but I think there will be some Clace and Malec too.**

Isabelle's POV:

I was sitting on Simon's bed waiting for him to come back. He had gone to the butcher's because he ran out of blood; he was getting really hungry, and never allowed Isabelle in the room with him when he was. He walked through the door holding seven vials filled with red liquid.

"You, um, have a little," I pointed to my face but didn't finish my sentence. He reached up to wipe off the blood, but I grabbed his hand pulled it down and kissed him. His lips were soft and tender, they tasted bad, like blood, but I didn't care. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain on my lips, but it passed quickly, so I kept kissing him. I started feeling dizzy, I didn't know why, until I pulled back to see an almost-crying vampire with blood dripping down his chin.

I licked where I had felt the stab of pain earlier, finding a puncture in my lip. I looked at him with searching eyes, forgetting my dizziness. "W- why did you bite me?" I asked feebly.

"I-I-I didn't mean to."

"It's ok. But why?"

"I was just thinking about blood, and-and I haven't learned how to control them yet, and-and; I swear I didn't mean to!"

'Simon-Simon it's okay. I don't care. You can have more if you want."

"Nope. Not gonna. No way. I am not going to drink from you again."

"What? Don't I taste good?"

"Not that. Defiantly not that. I just don't trust myself to stop. You saw what just happened. I don't want to drain you."

"Don't worry I trust you."

"Well, I don't trust me. Plus I'm full," ha said.

"If you insist I won't make you. But," I asked sheepishly, "do I taste good?"

"Yours was the best blood I have ever tasted. But I'm not having more, because I don't feel like killing you."

"Okay, well, do you want to hit Taki's with me? I know you just drank, but I'm hungry."

"Okay." Simon and I went to Taki's talked, but really, I was staring into his deep, dark eyes. They were the kind of eyes a girl can just get lost in.

**(AN): ok, so I know this was really short, but, it was hard to do a prologue without giving away too much, so the actual story chapters will be longer. I will post soon! And much sooner if you review! Constructive criticism is welcome! **

**I want see if I can reach 30 reviews! Ok? Let's try! Review! **

**-katie**


	2. chapter 1

ISABELLE'S POV:

After my date with Simon we went back to his house to bed. Earlier while we were still on our date, we were done with diner quite early, so we went to the Pandemonium Club. We both liked it so; we thought it was a good place to go. We stayed until about 2:00am, so we were both really tired. Simon had told his mom I would be staying the night, she didn't really care.

We were in his bed getting ready to go to sleep when I herd Simon groan in pain, "what's wrong?" I asked him.

"Nothing." He replied "I'll be right back."

I grabbed his arm as he started to get up. "You know if you're hungry, I'm always here."

"There is _no_ way that I am drinking from my girlfriend _again._ Do you see what is wrong with that sentence? '_Again'. _That is what's wrong. Look, you taste _fantastic,_ but I can't drink from you again."

"Come on I trust you."

"As I've said before, _I _don't trust me."

"I have enough trust in you for the both of us. Come on, you know you want to," I said I a sing-song voice as I tilted my head so that the veins were facing Simon with no protection. Before I knew it, he was latched onto my neck. I wore a smirk on my face that reminded myself of Jace. I herd footsteps, assuming it was Clary I decided to play dead. I let myself go limp and whispered in Simon's ear, "I'm not actually unconscious. Okay? Okay." I answered myself. I knew he herd me.

But the person that walked in the room was not Clary. It was Mrs. Lewis. She screamed. I could not think what was going through her head, but I know she saw Simon, her son, latched onto my neck. The expression on her face said that she was more than freaked out; she was down-right terrified. She let out another scream. Simon un-latched his mouth from my neck.

"Mom, Mom, it's alright. Sit down on the bed, I will explain everything," he soothed. She went over to the bed, but only because she was afraid her son would suck her dry. "My son's a monster," she said under her breath. This didn't upset Simon, as it would before the change. It scared him that he didn't feel like anything was wrong when his own mother was scared of him. This scared him more than anything he had ever experienced, (and being a rat in a vampire hotel was pretty scary). "I-I-I'm scared," she said shakily.

As I watched I feared more and more that I got Simon into a _big _mess. He was busy trying to explain the downworld to Mrs. Lewis, and my conscience acted up. This was weird. I had never had this feeling before. I never thought I had a conscience. But there it was. I was feeling guilty, sad, and as though this would never end. Finally, Simon got his Mom to calm down. He told her all about the downworld, and of coarse this took about half an hour, because he explained everything twice, due to Mrs. Lewis' questions.

"Who is Jace again? You got turned into a rat?" and so on. I wasn't really listening, but as soon as she herd name I was hooked on the conversation. I was afraid that Simon was going to pin it on me. But of course, he didn't. _Why would he pin it on me? I mea I'm his girlfriend. Right? What if he dumps me because of this? He wouldn't do that? Would he?_ Again, I was zoned out of the conversation and in a world called my head. Simon moved on to the Shadow World, and Mrs. Lewis kept asking questions. "So the obnoxious one is dating Clary? Wait! Clary's a part of this too? Why didn't I know about this? Where have you been putting all the food? Can Clary eat normally? Or is that just you? How long have you been a vampire?"

Simon responded to all of these questions when Mrs. Lewis was out of breath.** (A/N: by the way these answers go all the way to the top of the other paragraph.) ** "The obnoxious one. Yes, I got turned into a rat before I was a vampire, which is what lead me to being a vampire. Yes, Jace is dating Clary. Yes, Clary is a part of this too, she's a Shadowhunter. Because you would freak out, which by the way, you did. In the garden. Yeah Clary can eat normally; the only-blood thing only applies to vampires. And finally I've been a vampire for two years."

"Two years? That's how long? Don't answer that. How did you answer all of those questions in order, and not miss a single one? The Simon I know could never do that."

"Vampire memory." He replied simply.

"What other things can you do and not do anymore?"

"Well at first I couldn't go out in the light, but I'm not explaining that story now. I can't breath; I don't have a heartbeat, so no more doctors'. I can't eat, which by the way I really miss doing. Sometimes I sucked on you're cooking before I through it out the window, yeah, I miss that. Umm… I think that's it for things I can't do, now things I can do; climb a pole or building like Spiderman, run as far as I want without getting tired, turn others into vampires, which I have no intension of doing, umm… I think that's it. Is there anymore that you can think of Isabelle?"

I snapped my head in their direction as though I had been slapped. "What?" I asked.

"Can you think of anything else that I can do now that I'm a vampire?"

"Well, your one hell of a kisser, that's for sure."

"She's always like that. It means no."

"Okay then, why can you go out in the sun?"

"I'll tell you another day; you've had to deal with a lot today. Oh, and I can tell you're wondering, that was the first ever time I've drank from something that isn't from the butcher. Unless you were born there." He joked. Suddenly, Alec bursts through the door. I noticed that he always seems to be panting when he enters a door without knocking. He was about to speak when I cut him off. "Where's the demon this time?"

"How'd you know? Down by the park, nothing serious, but we think it may have friends." Simon and I rushed out of the room, followed by Simon's mother. "Why is she coming?" Alec asked from behind Mrs. Lewis.

"Huh? Whoa, whoa, whoa, you're not coming. We were trained, well he wasn't," I gestured towards Simon. "But he gained natural fighting skills when he turned. So you're staying." I felt a bit harsh but it didn't matter because she persisted on coming. After about five minutes, because we were in a hurry we let her come, but she had to promise to stay at a good distance. She did. Once we got to the park, we saw a few mundie kids petting a ravoner demon. _They must see it as a dog or something _I thought.

A second it would turn around and bite them. Any second. We rushed in. "oh there you are …" I thought of a name, "Fido, I've been looking all over for you." I made sure to keep its head away from me. "Thank you kids for protecting my baby." I ran over to the nearest port potty, made sure the kids weren't looking, and entered. I took out my blade, Nico, and stabbed it. As I've seen so many demons do before, it disintegrated. Now I know why Jace was complaining about always being the one to hold the demon while it disintegrates. It feels disgusting!

I got out of the port potty by breaking through the back way, I didn't feel like answering questions from four-year-olds. I wlaked back to the group. "I'm the only one thay does anything, you were just going to let that ravoner demon attack those children! You are heartless! Not you Simon." I gave Alec a furious look. "_and _you dragged us out here for _one _ravoner demon! One! I think you could have got that Alec. I pretended I was missing 'Fido' picked it up and stabbed it in the port potty!"

"Well I'm sorry! I herd ravoner demon in the park. I didn't see it! I got a phone call from our parents! I was interrupted on my date with Magnus. Where did he go anyway? He came with me." As if on cue, Magnus came down the road, wearing sparkly disco pants and a loose top, and of coarse he wouldn't be Magnus without glitter in his hair. He carried two ice-cream cones.

"I told you there was only going to be one demon, and not a greater demon, so, _I told you s! iu told you so! I told you so! _He sounded like a kindergartner. He kept saying that over and over, and just to shut him up Alec went over and kissed him.

"get a room you too!" I complained.

"Do you see any rooms out here other than the port potty? No. no you don't." Alec answered his own question. As if to make alec remember who he was, he turned around looked at some empty space, and zapped his own house to that spot. People ran and screamed.

"Okay Isabelle, if you want us to get a room we did." They headed inside as Alec lectured Magnus on zapping big things in public.

"What do you want to do?" Simon asked me.

"As i8 said before, you're a hell of a kisser, I said and pulled him forward. We kissed passionately, his lips soft, and familiar. Neither of us cared that Simon's mom was watching.


	3. Chapter 2

**(A/N): this is mostly filler, but I had fun writing it, so I hope you have fun reading it! When you're done review! This took up 5 pages on word doc. So I know it is long, well for me, and have fun reading!**

**Disclaimer: if I owned the mortal instruments, would I be on a **_**Fan**_**fic site? No I would not.**

ISABELLE POV

I woke up that morning thinking. _What were kids doing at the park at 3:00 am? _I shook Simon awake. "Izzy, you know I don't get up as early as you leave me alone." I kept shaking him. I had to get him up. What would make him get out of bed?

"But Simon, I woke up from a text. Clary died last night and was reborn as vampire!"

"WHAT?" Simon yelled.

"Sorry about that. Not true. I just needed to wake you up."

"Izzy!" he complained. "So why did you have to wake me up anyway?"

"I was wondering why there were kids at the park at three O'clock in the morning. They looked about four years old. It just doesn't make sense."

"Yeah, yeah, let me sleep, Izzy, its only 9:00. Why do shadowhunters have to get up so early?" he was snoring in less than a minute.

"Simon! Wake up!

"Huh? What? It's only been about two minutes hasn't it? You know Clary is the same way. Always waking me up at like 10:00."

"10:00? That's really late! When do you get up?"

"Around noon. Let me sleep now."

"No we've got an emergency!"

"nope." He said popping the p.

"Fine. Bye."

"I will see you around 1:00."

I left his house through the window, and sprinted strait to Clary's house. I used the old approach even though Jocelyn gave me a key, through the window. "Clary wake up. You know you and Simon are so alike. You both sleep through the day."

"Simon? What does he have to do with this? You came in and woke me up. It's only 9:00. You know you can use the door, you have a key. And I don't sleep as much as Simon." She said groggily. "I think it's you and jace that are alike. You two get up so early, at like 7:00. That must be torture. Now if you don't mind I am going back to sleep."

"Everyone is sleeping!" I was totally frustrated! "I'm going to find Alec."

"He's at Magnus' they were walking there at like 12:00. They'll still be there."

"Thanks. Never mind. I'm going to find jace, and – " she cut me off.

"I'm coming! I want to wake him up, if he's not already up. Then again," she was talking more to herself now, so I zoned her out and left the same way I came in. on my way down I hear Clary getting up to get dressed. Maybe I will wait for her. As I wait I think. I think about how people sleep so much. Simon I get because he's a vampire, and not fully adjusted back to the daylight after being nocturnal, even it was just for a little while. Finally, Clary steps out of the door, wearing something I'd never thought she'd wear and wonder how much trouble it had taken her to put it on. She was wearing a dress tighter than even _I _could wear without suffocating. If she bent over it would show her whole butt it was so short. Black, leather, strapless.

"I see _you _went shopping." That's when I notice the heels. Oh the heels, _I want those heels! _I think with jealousy. They matched her dress, they were making her almost Jace's height though, they were the highest heels I had ever seen! And this was making a statement, because I had worn some pretty high heels. And Clary was about half a foot shorter than Jace. "You've never worn _anything _like that before! _I've _never worn anything like that before! I didn't know they made dresses that tight and short! Are wearing that sleeveless push-up bra I bought you last week? I think you are!"

Clary's cheeks turned red. "Yep they make dresses this short. I pretty much bought it for Jace, though. Not you. I figured if you saw me in this you would freak out. I was right."

"What?" I said, in a voice that totally said cheerleading movie cliché. Fake offended. That was how I sounded. Her hair was down. Perfect large curls, not the way a hairdresser could do it. This was just natural for Clary Fairchild, or was it Garroway now? We went to the institute and strait to Jace's room.

"Wow for you, you surly slept in." Clary said quietly. Jace slowly opened his eyes.

"For you this is – Whoa!" He cut himself off. "I've never thought I'd see you in something tighter and shorter than Isabelle has worn!"

"Do you like it? She flirted.

"Yes!" he said in an excited voice that I knew only Clary could bring out of him.

"Get a room!" I said

"Why don't you? Jace smirked. I left the room.

CLARY POV:

"Get a room! Isabelle said making a face that said 'I don't do that in public!'

"Why don't you?" Jace smirked as I cuddled against him, leaning my head against his temple to point out my new shoes. Isabelle walked out of the room. Jace looked at me. "Exactly how do you walk in those heels? And how high are they?"

"You can tell how high they are. I can usually try to lean my head against you're shoulder and fail. Now I'm too tall to do that." I looked at Jace's bare chest, the black runes stood out on his skin. His muscles as big as ever. I leaned in. strait in. to kiss him. By habit I went on my tip-toes, which was a large challenge in these shoes. I managed. He went on his tip-toes to be able to reach me. This was new. I think I liked it better without the shoes. I broke apart, and glanced at a confused-looking Jace. I took of the shoes and he smiled he liked it better without them too. I smushed my body against his again, and he put his arms around the back of my thighs. My arms around his neck, steadying myself as I stood on my tip-toes. If possible, he deepened the kiss. His lips were soft, and familiar. His mouth tasted like Taki's food, his favorite restaurant. Hopefully I tasted like the mint toothpaste I used before I came out.

He sat me down on his still-warm bed. My dress was more like a shirt now. He seemed to notice this. I shrugged and kissed him again. We broke apart at a knock on the door. Isabelle's voice came through. "You have ten seconds before I come in."

"Do you want to keep going to bug her and pretend we didn't hear her?" Jace whispered just loud enough for me to hear. He didn't give me time to answer, but just pushed me down, so he was lying on top of me on the bed. I forgot about Isabelle. And yet, she still walked in.

"Ahhh! I told you I was coming in!" we sat up. Jace smirked, and gave her a look that said, 'not my fault, his' I looked like a five-year-old caught eating the last cookie before dinner. "Oh and Clary pull that mini-dress down!"

I did as I was told, and was glad I did. As if on cue, Maryse walked in the door. "How is everyone this mourning?" she took one look at Jace's room. "Whoa!" she had never seen Jace's room before. "Jace I thought your room would look like a tornado came through here!"

"No, I think you're mistaking me for Isabelle." He said coolly.

"I guess you're right. Her room is a disaster! At least it was when she was seven. That was the last time I dared to go in any of your rooms'. Isabelle, is you're room still that messy?"

"Mom, when you saw that I had just cleaned it! I think I still have some of those clothes buried in the corner." She said the last sentence more to herself.

"Izzy!" Jace surprisingly said with an expression none of them recognized. "I thought you said you hated you're wardrobe that year!"

"You don't even know what year it was! You weren't here yet!"

"You're right. Oops." He said coolly. Maryse looked annoyed. "Okay you two," she managed. "Isabelle, what's the big emergency you called me for?"

"Well, Alec dragged me and Simon out last night to kill _one_ ravoner demon and I took it away from a couple children and killed it. But, I noticed this morning that we went to kill that demon at 3:00 am! That just isn't right. Kids don't go to the park at 3:00am. No one does! Well, except us, for killing demons, but that doesn't count 'cause we don't go for fun!"

"Actually, we do." I said sheepishly. Jace put his arm around my waist.

"It's true. We do." Jace said and smirked.

"Not the time!" Isabelle warned in a very Maryse-like way.

"By the way was that you? 'Oh there you are Fido! I've been looking all over for you!'" Jace imitated in a high-pitch voice.

"Hey! I sound nothing like that!"

"Would you really name a dog Fido? I mean I would name it Thunder or something."

"Jace! Isabelle! On topic." Maryse snapped. They shot each other a look. I turned on the radio, for some strange reason I felt like listening to music. Everyone looked at me.

"What?" I asked.

"When did I even get that? I don't remember owning a radio."

"I brought it in you're room last week. I guess you didn't notice." Isabelle said, and was about to change the station when the commercials ended.

"You were in my room?" Jace asked furiously. "I never go in you're room what, gives you the right to go in mine?"

"You just don't go in my room cause it's a mess."

"Good point. And as long as you're only _giving_ me stuff, I guess you can. But only when you're giving me free stuff." I was board, so I started to sing along to the song. Mine, by Taylor Swift.

"_You were in collage working part time wiatn' tables, left a small town, never looked back. I was a flight risk with a fear of falln', wondern' why we bother with love if it never lasts. I say, can you believe it? As we're lying on the couch, the moment I can see it. Yes, yes, I can see it now. You remember we were siten' there by the water, when you put you're arm around me for the first time._

"_You made a rebel of a carless man's carful daughter," _I wondered if anyone noticed my singing. I think I'm okay, but not like, movie-star worthy. I continued. _"You are the best thing that's ever been mine."_

"Who the hell is this?" Jace asked.

"You've never herd of Taylor Swift?" I ask, answering his question

"Who?" Isabelle and Jace chorused.

"Taylor Swift! She is sooo my favorite singer! How can you have never herd of her?"

"We don't listen to music much." Isabelle said.

I continued sing along. We'd missed part of the song so I pi ked up in mid-sentence. _"My things at you're place; you learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded. You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes, but we got bills to pay. We got nothin' figured out, when it was hard to take. Yes, yes, this is what I thought about. _

"_do you remember we were siten' there by the water, you put you're arm around me for the first time. You made a rebel of a carless man's carful daughter; you are the best thing that's ever been mine. Do you remember all the city lights on the water? You saw me start to believe for the first time, you made a rebel of a carless man's carful daughter; you are the best thing that's ever been mine. And I remember that fight two thirty am, 'cause everything was slippen' right out of our hands. I ran out cryen' and you followed me out into the street. Braced my self for the good-bye, 'cause that's all I've ever known. And you took me by surprise. You said I'll never leave you alone. You said –" _I was cut off surprisingly, by Jace.

He started singing. I knew he had extra angel blood in him, but I didn't know he could sing like one. "_I remember how we felt siten' by the water, and every time I look at you, it's like the first time. I fell in love with a carless man's carful daughter; she is the best thing that's ever been mine." _I decided to join in so we were singing together.

"_You made a rebel of a carless man's carful daughter; you are the best thing that's ever been mine. Do you believe it? We're gonna make it now. And I can see it," _Jace's face was close to mine. Slowly getting closer. We didn't care that Maryse was watching. _"I can see it now."_ And he kissed me more passionately than ever. His lips soft, safe, comfortable, perfect.

"I though you didn't know the song." I whispered in his ear.

"I don't I was guessing." He whispered back, and I giggled.

"Get a room!" Isabelle complained.

"We had one. Then you walked in. so why don't you get a room if you don't want to see this" he kissed me again, and just to bug Isabelle, slowly, slid his hand up my thigh, and into my super-mini dress.

"Jace!" Maryse exclaimed. We had totally forgotten she was there. He pulled his hand out, and I noticed that Isabelle had blocked her eyes.

"Izzy, have you never done that with Simon? I bet you have. So don't complain when other people do that." I was _so _turning into Jace. And of course, Isabelle pointed that out.

"You sound like Jace, except less sarcastic."

**(A/N): please review! Constructive criticism is welcome. Sorry about grammar and or spelling, but if there is anything you would like to see happen, or if you have advice to make my writing better, please give it to me! **

**I want to see if I can get 30 reviews, so h****elp! It would make me super happy!**

**-katie**


	4. you might hate me for this : sorry!

**(A/N): sorry! You might hate me for this, but I just can't see this story going anywhere! Sorry! **


End file.
